Truth or Dare? Spin the Bottle Style!
by MissLozzieB
Summary: On a very boring day at NCIS Abby suggests they play her style of truth or dare. Which results in emotions being tested, friendships being put on the line, secrets being revealed, dares, prank calls, kissing...no its not just another ordinary day at NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to wait until I finished 'Truths' before I updated this but since there is only one chapter to go it can't hurt to update it now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of the NCIS characters. But I do in fact own any other characters I may introduce and any story's I use for the truths. I am own the story line (or at least the questions with the particular answers and the dares) and if you copy anything you do so at your own risk! I am harmless really! :D x**

**Enjoy!**

It was going to be a long day at NCIS, the quietness of the day was unbearable. All everyone had to do was paper-work. It was as if all the criminals were on holiday! Everyone was wishing for something to happen but then they felt guilty afterwards.

Everyone in the bullpen looked up when they heard the Director's door click. Silently staring at her as she walked along the cat walk. They had nothing else better to do then follow her with their eyes as she walked down the stairs and headed for the middle of the bullpen and to Special Agent Gibbs' desk. Everyone strained their ears to try and eavesdrop into the conversation.

"Special Agent Gibbs, still no cases?" She asked, getting bored of the amount of paper-work she had to sign from his team.

"Nope, it is going to be a boring day, there is nothing to do. We have finished our paper-work," Gibbs told her, he was well and truly bored.

"Really?" Jenny asked, she was shocked. They couldn't leave work until at least 5pm as it was NCIS policy and it was only 10am.

"Yep," Gibbs replied.

It was then that Tony decided to butt into their conversation, "Director, I know we are not allowed to go but well, us guys have done our paper-work and Abby, Ducky and Palmer have nothing to do. Can't we just all meet up in the lab or somewhere?" Tony asked, he knew he was pushing his luck.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, what do you plan to do when you meet up?" Jenny said and then with a smirk added, "And why didn't you include me in this meet-up?"

Gibbs laughed, Jenny wasn't someone you could easily leave out.

"I don't know play a game, have you got any ideas? Also it was an open invitation, the all in included you," Tony said.

Jenny was very bored, she could sign the paper-work another day, "Okay, I am in, get Abby to meet us in autopsy. Ducky has no _visitors_."

Tony nodded while McGee called Abby, you could hear her excitement through the phone enough though it wasn't on loud speaker. Then they all headed to autopsy.

Once everyone was in autopsy they sat in a circle. "So DiNozzo, this was your idea, what do you want to play?" Jenny asked him.

"I don't know, has anyone else got any ideas?" Tony asked.

Everyone was silent for a second, deep in thought but then Abby broke the silence, "How about Truth or Dare?"

Her suggestion was followed by numerous nodded and mummers from the rest of the team, truth or dare is a very fun and interesting way to past the time.

"How do we choose whose turn it is?" McGee asked.

"Has anyone got a bottle?" Abby asked, "We could do Truth or Dare- Spin the Bottle Style."

"One second," Ducky said and he went to his desk and picked up his empty drinks bottle from yesterday and then walked back to the circle, "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" Abby exclaimed and she took the bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

Then she started to explain the game, "I am sure you have all played Truth or Dare before, but you probably haven't played it Abby style or Spin the Bottle style." Everyone nodded, "Since it was my idea, I spin the bottle first. I ask whoever it lands on if they want a truth or a dare and then I either ask them a question or give them a dare. If they don't want to answer the question or do the dare they have to spin the bottle again and have to kiss- on the lips- whoever it lands on." Everyone nodded at this, some people were regretting that they said they would play while others were trying to hold back laughs, "Then that person spins the bottle to choose the next player and so on."

"Right so let's play!" Abby exclaimed as she put her hand on the glass drinks bottle and twisted it with her wrist. It spun round three times before it started to slow. Everyone's eyes were following it, secretly hoping it wouldn't choose them. It went past McGee, Tony, Palmer, Ducky, Jenny, Gibbs, Abby, and then landed on Ziva.

Everyone look at Ziva. If she wasn't so good at hiding her emotions you would have seen a very nervous person. But Ziva, being Ziva, looked calm and collected.

"Truth or dare?" Abby asked.

The ex-Mossad assassin surprised herself with what she chose, "Truth," she told her friend. Regretting it slightly, she wasn't one to reveal her secrets.

"What would you miss most about NCIS if you had to leave?" Abby asked.

Ziva then subconsciously answered, "Tony." Then after realising what she had said she continued, "You. Jenny. Gibbs. Ducky. McGee. Palmer. Everyone really." She tried to cover her tracks but the damage had been done. Abby noticed her slip up. Even if no one else did.

Everyone smiled. Happy that Ziva would miss them.

"Anyway, it is my turn to twist the bottle, right?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Ziva, but it's spin the bottle," Abby said. Laughing at her friends mistake.

"Spin. Twist. Tomato. Tomahto." Ziva said, causing her friends to laugh, at least she got that saying right.

Then Ziva spun the bottle, wondering who it would land on. It went round two times. Slowed down. Then landed on... Abby! "Ha, payback!..." Ziva muttered to herself, then asked, "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare!" Abby said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay, prank call..." Ziva started, trying to think who Abby should prank call, "Someone of Tony's choice."

Abby nodded and then turned to Tony who said, "I choose Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Man."

This made Abby laugh and Jenny smile. Jenny hated Hollis and would love to see her prank called.

"I still have her number from when we were working together," Abby told then, "But what do I say?"

"Anything," Ziva told her.

Abby loved prank calls. She whipped her mobile out and put in '*67' to make the call anonymous so that Abby's name or number won't come up on the caller ID and then she put in Hollis number. She put the call on loud speaker and then called the number.

After three rings Hollis answered. "Hello?" Hollis asked into the phone.

Abby put on a sales person voice, "Hello Ms Mann, your new McLaren F1 is now ready to be picked up and a total amount of $970,000 has been taken from the bank account."

Abby was struggling not to burst out laughing and the team were watching and listening from the other side of the room, scared to come any closer in case they laugh any louder.

"Pardon, I didn't buy a new car," Hollis told who she thought was a sales person.

"You are Ms Hollis Mann, are you not?" Abby asked, after taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Yes I am," Hollis said.

"Well then you did buy a new car and it is ready and waiting," Abby told a now frustrated Hollis, "It has been sprayed bright pink and the windows have been tinted black, just like you ordered.

"I don't even like the colour pink!" Hollis shouted, in a fit of anger and frustration. Everyone was now laughing even harder. This was one of the funniest prank calls ever! This time even Abby burst out laughing causing Hollis to catch onto the prank, "Wait this is a prank call!"

Before Abby could be questioned she hung up.

After a few minutes everyone's laughing had subsided and Tony began to talk, "Abby, you are aware that the McLaren F1 is the fourth most expensive car in the world, right?"

"Of course I am Tony, I was going to say she had bought a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car but since that is the most expensive car and costs $2,400,000, I thought it would be a little too unbelievable!" Abby told him.

"I think she was about to have a heart attack!" Ziva said and everyone nodded and laughed. No one really like Hollis much.

"It was so funny how high her voice went!" Palmer and McGee said in unison.

"And when she said 'I don't even like the colour pink!', I thought I was going to die of laughter!" Jenny exclaimed, she really hated Hollis.

"I never knew prank calls could be so fun!" Ducky said, still laughing slightly.

"If she found out it was us she would kill us but she won't because your voice did not sound like you Abs," Gibbs said, Abby had sounded so un-Abby like that he wouldn't even recognise her voice!

"Thank you! Thank you!" Abby said bowing, "Anyway let's get back into the circle and spin the bottle!"

Everyone sat back in the circle. Abby put her and on the clear white glass J2O bottle and with a flick of her wrist she expertly spun it.

Everyone's eyes followed the bottle as it spun once. Twice. Three times. They were mesmerised. It was as if the rhythmic spinning of the bottle was somehow hypnotising them. Some were hoping not to get chosen by the superior being that was the J2O bottle, while other wanted to be chosen.

As it slowed down many of the participant held their breath, not baring to look at who got chosen, while others looked at the bottle eagerly. Finally it stopped and landed on... Tony!

The classic DiNozzo grin made it's appearance on Tony's face. He was one of those people who loved truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare!" Tony said, he loved dares!

"Good choice Tony! Now, kiss the person who you would most like to kiss in this room... on the lips!" A chorus of 'Oooh''s and 'Ahhh''s and giggles followed. While the DiNozzo grin disappeared and Tony turned bright red.

After a bit of hesitation Tony stood up and went to where McGee and Ziva were sitting, he motioned for McGee to move up and promptly sat in between his two co-workers. Then he leaned nearer to McGee pretending to be about to kiss him while McGee moved further back, away from his deranged co-worker. Then Tony spoke, "Joke!" and turned and planted a kiss on Ziva's lips. To his surprise she kissed him back. Then, after being deprived from oxygen for too long they broke apart and received a Gibbs-slap each.

"Hey, what was that for? It was a dare, its not like I couldn't do it!" Tony whined, although he still felt faint.

"He was the one who kissed me!" Ziva moaned, although her heart was secretly melting.

"Rule 12! Ziva you kissed back! It's obvious you both enjoyed it." Gibbs said, adamant that they would not break rule 12.

"Jethro, live a little! The heart wants what the heart wants and not even your stupid rule 12 can stop it!" Jenny told him, causing him to go silence. He secretly knew she was right. She had explained just how he felt for her.

**A/N: Hahaha! Thanks for reading. **

**Please review, if you have ever read any of my other stories you will know that the more reviews I get the faster and longer the update will be- it is a win win situation! **

**Lauren :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for this longish wait, I don't normally wait that long but I just wanted to make sure people were interested in the story.**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, Ncis Best, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, ShortSarcasm, ShadowEar, katiekatz27, Miss Suave, HotChocolateStar99, NCIS She-Demon, mprmusings, HPNCISVictorious14, drummss and ncisaddict123!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_"Jethro, live a little! The heart wants what the heart wants and not even your stupid rule 12 can stop it!" Jenny told him, causing him to go silence. He secretly knew she was right. She had explained just how he felt for her. _

It was now Tony's turn to spin the bottle. He put his hand on the cold glass of the bottle and flicked his wrist, spinning the bottle. It went round and round until it stopped , rather abruptly, on none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Truth," Gibbs said, although he didn't want to reveal all, he didn't want the same dare that Tony had just experienced.

"Okay erm... out of all of your ex-wives and girlfriends, who did you love and hate the most?" Tony asked.

Jenny felt uncomfortable. Gibbs didn't want to answer that, in fact he couldn't, he wanted to say he loved Jenny the most but then he would feel as if he was betraying Shannon and if he said Shannon he would just feel guilty.

"I can't answer that!" Gibbs said.

"Then spin the bottle!" Tony said with a grin, "And you have to kiss whoever it lands on."

"On the lips!" Abby added, just to make sure he knew the rules.

Gibbs was weighing up the pros and cons, thinking about the consequences, "Well that is better then answering the question." Then Gibbs put his hand on the bottle and spun it. One side of him hoped it would land on Jenny while the other hoped it didn't. He had his eyes closed and then after hearing the gasps and exclaims of everyone else he opened his eyes. The bottle had landed on Jenny!

Jenny was smiling, she tried to hide it though. Not wanting Gibbs to know.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and then he leaned in and kissed her. It was a short but meaningful kiss on the lips. One that opened up all the feelings that they had kept bottled up since Paris. When they split the smiles on their faces where evident. They couldn't conceal them no matter how hard they tried.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy love each other!" Abby said, acting like a five year old.

Gibbs and Jenny turned bright red, "No we don't!" They both protested in unison.

"Yes you do!" Everyone else said, there was no denying, they were perfect for each other, But, frustratingly, they were blind to the fact.

Gibbs decided not to argue, instead he spun the bottle again. It spun round, eventually coming to a stop. It was pointed at Ducky.

"Truth or dare, duck?" Gibbs asked his old friend.

"Dare," Ducky announced, he was feeling daring.

Gibbs got up and went to the storage cupboard, he opened it and removed a bottle of Baileys and a glass then he went to Jenny and whispered something in her ear. She handed him her bottle of lemonade. Then silently Gibbs poured a three quarters of glass of baileys. Finally Ducky realised what he was doing and cringed. The others, all apart from Jenny looked on in wonder and bemusement, wondering what the dare is. Then Gibbs filled the last quarter of the glass with lemonade and stirred it causing the mixture to curdle.

"Ew! That looks disgusting!" Abby exclaimed.

"It looks like rice pudding!" Tony said, his voice full of disgust. He hates rice pudding!

"I think I maybe sick." McGee and Palmer said in unison, both of them looking a bit green.

Gibbs and Jenny smiled and then turned to Ducky, in unison they told him, "Your dare is to drink it!"

Ducky cringed, "This reminds me of Paris and Deckers face after this!"

Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny all chuckled at the memory.

"How can he drink _that _it is more of a solid than a liquid now!" Ziva was right, it had curdled.

Ducky closed his eyes, and started to drink the liquid. Surprisingly he drank the whole thing, he didn't even gag, "That was horrible, it was all curdled."

Gibbs laughed, "That was payback for the Truth or Dare game in Paris!"

Ducky put his hands up, like he was surrendering, "Okay, but we are now even when it comes to Truth or Dare!"

Gibbs and Jenny nodded.

Then Ducky spun the bottle and after a few spins it stopped on Jimmy.

Jimmy turned red, he wasn't one for Truth or Dare.

"Truth or dare?" Ducky asked.

"Erm..." Jimmy deliberated, "... Truth," He finally decided.

"Why did you turn down the medical examiner job offer?" Ducky asked. Jimmy had been offered a job as a medical examiner but he decided not to take it.

"I guess I like it at NCIS, I like who I work with. I couldn't guarantee that I would work with nice people if I took the job," What Jimmy said was flattering, they were all glad that he liked working with them.

Palmer then spun the bottle, he watched it as it spun round and round, choosing it's victim, until it finally stopped. It had stopped on Jenny.

"Truth or dare?" Jimmy asked, he was unsure of what he would say for the truth or dare.

Jenny thought for a second. If she chose truth it would involve Jethro. If she chose dare it would involve Jethro. But choosing truth would be much less intimate, "Truth."

"Who here are you closest with and why?" Jimmy asked.

The question surprised Jenny, it wasn't about Gibbs. She flashed Jimmy a thankful look and then started to answer the question, "I guess it would be out of Jethro, Ducky and Ziva because I had known them all for a very long time, they have each saved my life numerous times and they all know things about me that no one else knows.

Everyone was now wondering what secrets of Jenny's they knew, to stop her co-workers train of though she spun the bottle. It spun round once... twice... three times before it finally landed on McGee.

"Truth or dare?" Jenny asked.

"Dare." McGee said as bravely as he could, he didn't want to choose truth because he didn't want to be seen as a chicken.

A mischievous and slightly evil grin crept onto Jenny's face, "Abby has to sit on your lap for the next 5 rounds."

Everyone was laughing at the dare, even Gibbs. While McGee, and surprisingly Abby, both turned bright red. But even so Abby got up and sat on McGee's lap!

**A/N: Hahaha! Abby has got herself nice and comfortable on McGee's lap and she will remain there for the whole of the next chapter!**

**Please review, more reviews equal longer and faster updates and if I get 10 reviews I will update by Sunday. If I get more then I will try and update before.**

**Lauren :D x**


End file.
